


The Next Door

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parody, Romance, bahasa kasar dikit, bahasa slang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Pintu di sebelah itu---penghuninya seperti apa ya? / Crossposted from Wattpad / Readers Insert





	1. Partner Baru

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> The Next Door (c) Natsume Rokunami

"Ah, sial, aku hampir terlambat!"

Perempuan itu, [name], berlari mati-matian dengan menenteng sepasang sepatu hak tinggi sambil menahan topi bundar di kepala agar tidak terbang dibawa angin. Ia membawa sebuah tas tenteng berisikan surat-surat pindah beserta dokumen kerja ke dalam sebuah kantor _real estate_. Hari ini [name] akan pindah rumah setelah lepas dari rumah orang tua, ia akan hidup mandiri mulai dari sekarang semenjak ia sudah berumur 20 tahun minggu lalu.

Surat-surat pindah harus ia bawa agar kepindahannya bisa diurus sesegera mungkin. Dilihat dari jumlah penghasilan tiap bulan, agensi perumahan tersebut merekomendasikan sebuah apartemen yang cocok dengan [name]. [Name] memang belum melihat seperti apa apartemen tersebut, tapi ciri-ciri apartemen beserta segala fasilitasnya sudah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh agensi. Untuk saat ini [name] memilih untuk menerima saja apa yang direkomendasikan agensi, asalkan masih layak dan tersedia listrik, gas, dan air.

Agensi mengatakan bahwa apartemen tersebut tidak kecil dan tidak juga luas, apartemen minimalis dengan segala perabotan modern. Apartemen ini disewakan dengan harga murah karena tahun lalu baru dibuka, harga sewa diberi diskon besar-besaran sampai semua kamar telah disewa. Beruntung bagi [name] karena masih ada kamar kosong di sana, sepertinya apartemen itu belum begitu dikenal karena penghuni di sana baru delapan kamar.

Barang-barang [name] akan segera dipindahkan selagi [name] pergi kerja. Sebelum [name] pergi bekerja, ia harus mengantarkan surat pindah ini dulu.

"Hahh . . . Hahh . . . Akhirnya."

Pintu kantor Agensi sudah berada di depan muka, tinggal dibuka. [Name] mengatur napas dulu.

_**Cklek!** _

"Pak! Saya [name] yang kemarin berjanji akan mengantarkan surat-surat pindah!" [Name] masuk dengan suara setengah berteriak, ia sama sekali tidak mengetuk pintu atau memakai sepatunya dulu.

Sebuah map dilempar asal ke meja, [name] tergopoh-gopoh maju ke meja si kepala agensi, menyusul map yang sudah mendarat ke meja dengan selamat. Yang penting map itu sampai dulu.

"Oh, kau datang telat lima menit dari perjanjian awal."

Si kepala agensi, Gamou Jirou, tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Habis . . . alarmku tidak menyala tadi pagi."

Si desainer grafis, [name], mengeluh sambil mengelap peluh di dahi memakai punggung tangan.

"Kenapa bisa? Kau yakin alarmmu sudah menyala?" tanya Gamou, ia mengambil map di meja kemudian membuka map tersebut.

[Name] sedang mencoba memakai sepatu sambil berdiri, ia mengenakan rok hitam sepaha yang pas di kakinya, kemudian kemeja putih dan jas hitam terkancingi. Dasi hitam terselip di balik jas [name], kartu nama [name] dijepit di sebelah dada kanan.

"Aku yakin, kok, kalau alarmku sudah menyala, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa tak berbunyi tadi pagi," kata [name]. Rambut [name] berantakan, [name] mendengus, ia meminjam satu kursi untuk ia duduki. Ia mengeluarkan tas _make up_ , terpaksa ia harus merapikan kembali dandanannya jika ingin pergi ke kantor. Ia menghela napas lagi saat melihat _make up_ di wajah mulai luntur akibat peluh dan usapan.

Gamou membaca map pemberian [name], "Hm, semua oke. Tak ada yang tertinggal, tinggal pindah saja, ya."

"Mmhm."

"Nanti siang saat kau bekerja, barang-barangmu yang masih di rumah orang tuamu akan dipindahkan ke apartemenmu, aku akan mengabari kalau semua sudah beres lewat _email_ beserta alamat dan nomor kamarmu."

"Mm." [Name] sibuk menjepit bulu matanya agar lentik. Ia takut jika memakai maskara, maskara tersebut malah belepotan ke mana-mana. Ia tidak pintar memakai maskara.

"Kalau begitu, silakan pergi," Gamou mengusir.

[Name] protes, "Tunggu sampai aku sudah selesai!" [Name] menyapu pipinya sekali lagi memakai bedak tipis, kemudian ia merapikan semua peralatan _make_ _up_ miliknya.

Gamou tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya bercanda."

[Name] memutar mata, "Terserahmu saja, lagi pula aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih."

Gamou kembali tertawa, [name] menahan kesal, kepala agensi ini memang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan," kata Gamou sambil melambai.

"Ya, terima kasih atas doamu," [name] membalas dengan tak niat. Ia pergi dari kantor tersebut sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia melihat ponsel, menekan nomor sebuah perusahaan taksi yang sudah ia pesan kemarin malam. Pasti taksi itu sudah _stand-by_ di halaman kantor agensi.

"Halo? Oh, ada di mana? Di pinggir jalan? Kenapa tidak masuk saja _\---_ oh, penuh. Ya sudah, saya ke sana. Terima kasih." [Name] memutuskan telepon.

Dengan langkah cepat, [name] keluar dari kantor, menyusul taksi di depan halaman kantor agensi. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, di mana ia harus bekerja efektif lagi setelah libur dua hari, Sabtu dan Minggu. [Name] akan menyerahkan desain yang sudah ia selesaikan sewaktu libur kepada atasan kantor tempat ia bekerja.

[Name] sampai di dekat taksi yang ia pesan, ia langsung masuk sambil mengatakan alamat tujuan.

"Kantor Desain dan Animasi Maeda, tolong kalau bisa tancap gas saja, ya."

Si sopir taksi yang sudah terlatih pun menuruti perintah si penumpang, dia hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan gigi mobil.

[Name] pun membuka tas, mengambil bungkusan berisi dua tangkap _sandwich_ telur yang ia sempat beli di _supermarket_ sewaktu perjalanan menuju kantor agensi Gamou Jirou. Ia pun sudah membeli _milk tea_ kotak lengkap dengan sedotan.

Desainer muda itu pun sarapan dengan tenang di dalam mobil.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**_Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji_ **

_Natsume Rokunami present_

**The Next Door**

_Joker Game fanfiction_

**.**

**Alternate Universe | T | Bahasa Indonesia | Romance / Humor | Warning: ff sableng dari author sableng | Don't Like, Don't Read | Multichapter**

**.**

_Happy Reading_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Kau telat lagi, [name]!"

" _S-sumimasen_!"

Desainer muda itu, [name], membungkuk berkali-kali kepada atasannya yang sudah muncul urat merah di mana-mana. Sudah kesekian kali [name] terlambat dengan alasan yang sama, padahal [name] harus sudah berada di kantor pada jam delapan pagi.

Atasan [name], Jean Victor, menghela napas kesal. Ia menyodorkan tangannya, "Mana desainmu untuk maskot festival budaya?"

[Name] mengerjap, ia segera mengaduk isi tasnya, mengambil sebuah map berisikan 10 desain yang sudah ia siapkan di hari sebelumnya. "Aku membuat 10 desain agar klien dapat memilih dengan bebas dari kesepuluh desain tersebut."

Jean membuka-buka lembaran map pemberian [name], ia mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuserahkan nanti kepada klien. Sekarang kau kembali ke mejamu, Marie nanti akan memberimu tugas."

Desainer itu mengangguk paham, ia permisi pergi keluar dari ruangan Jean. Ketika ia keluar, ia bertemu dengan seorang rekan yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu ruangan Jean.

"Alain, sedang apa kau?" Laki-laki bernama Alain Lernier, rekan di sebelah meja [name], sudah berdiri seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding.

Laki-laki bernama Alain pun membuka mata, bibirnya tersenyum, "Aku melihat, kau dimarahi Jean lagi, ya. Kau terlambat lagi?"

[Name] mendengus, "Selain alarmku rusak, aku ada urusan sebentar ke kantor _real estate_."

Alain mengedip, "Kau benar-benar jadi pindah dari rumah orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja, siang ini barang-barangku akan dipindahkan ke apartemen tempatku tinggal."

"Apa kau sudah melihat apartemennya seperti apa?"

"Belum, sih, tapi dari data spesifik agensi, apartemenku sama seperti apartemenmu, kok."

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa bayar sewanya mahal?"

"Tidak, karena apartemen ini baru, jadi mereka memberi diskon sampai semua kamar sudah terisi. Bayar sewa per-bulan menurutku wajar, tapi yang mahal itu bayar sewa awal, maka bayar sewa awal diberi diskon seperti yang kubilang."

"Hmh . . . lalu di mana apartemenmu?"

[Name] mengambil ponsel dari saku jas, menyalakan ponsel tersebut. Ia mencari-cari apakah sudah ada _email_ atau belum. "Agensiku berkata kalau alamatnya akan diberi setelah semua barang sudah dipindahkan. Mungkin sekitar sore baru mereka memberikan alamatnya."

Alain mengangguk lagi, ia paham. [Name] melirik Alain.

"Kenapa kau? Seperti ingin tahu sekali," kata [name].

Alain menoleh, "Karena ini baru pertama kali untukmu, aku waswas jikalau kau salah mengambil langkah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku seperti kau salah memilih agensi atau salah memilih apartemen."

Jidat [name] berkedut marah, "Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu! Aku sudah bisa mengurus ini semua!"

Alain tertawa, ia berbalik, melambai kepada [name], "Aku mau ke dapur dulu, membuat kopi. Lebih baik kau kembali ke meja, Marie sepertinya sudah menunggumu."

[Name] mendengus, ia hanya mengiyakan sebelum berbalik pergi menuju mejanya. Ia harus menemui asisten Jean, Marie Torres, yang sering memberi [name] tugas. Marie dan Jean adalah dua orang yang tak [name] sukai, entah mengapa gaya mereka membuat [name] tak suka. Bukan gaya berpakaian, tapi sikap. Bisa dikatakan rekan kerja yang paling dekat dengannya hanyalah Alain, namun kadang Alain membuat [name] kesal dengan cara berpikir Alain. Apakah tiga orang Perancis ini tidak bisa cocok dengan orang Jepang seperti [name]? Atau karena masalah kepribadian saja? [Name] tidak tahu.

Kebanyakan dari orang-orang di kantor [name] adalah orang asing dari berbagai negara, jarang terlihat ada pegawai orang Jepang, itu pun mereka tertutup. Mungkin karena begitu banyak orang asing di sini, orang lokal pun menjadi tertutup karenanya.

Tapi [name] tidak peduli mau itu lokal atau interlokal. Rekan satu kantor tetap saja rekan sekantor, kan? Buat apa memasang dinding perbedaan jika mereka dalam ruang lingkup yang sama.

Ketika [name] telah melihat penampakan meja kerjanya, ia melihat asisten Marie Torres sudah berdiri di dekat meja sambil membawa papan dada. Wanita itu tengah menulis sesuatu pada kertas yang terjepit di papan, sesekali memperbaiki letak gagang kacamata bulat pembingkai mata. Saat [name] sudah dekat, Marie menyadari keberadaan [name], ia segera menegakkan badan.

"Oh, [name], akhirnya kau datang. Terlambat lagi, ya?"

Berapa kali [name] harus memutar mata akibat bosan mendengar pertanyaan sama?

"Ya, selain alarm rusak, aku ada urusan sedikit." [Name] menaruh tasnya di meja, "Yang lebih penting, apa kaupunya sesuatu untukku?"

Marie mengangguk, "Ya, ada pekerjaan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Begini, ada klien dari rumah desain yang meminta kita untuk menyumbangkan beberapa desain untuk dipajang. Rumah desain ini semacam galeri, mereka ingin mengisi rumah desain tersebut dengan karya-karya para desainer grafis. Mereka akan membayar kita selama rumah desain itu masih dibuka dan karya kita dipajang di sana. Untuk uang muka, nominal pembayaran ditentukan lewat kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak, sama seperti menentukan pembayaran per-bulan, tapi nominalnya lebih kecil daripada uang muka. Karena menurutku kau yang lebih pantas menyumbang desainmu kepada mereka, jadi aku mempromosikanmu kepada mereka, dan mereka mau. Bagaimana? Apa kaumau membuat beberapa buah desain untuk mereka? Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka di kafe dekat galeri untuk berbicara soal kesepakatan," Marie menjelaskan panjang lebar dan lancar.

Menghela napas, Marie selalu saja seperti ini, itulah kenapa [name] tak terlalu suka dengan Marie, "Bisakah bertahap menjelaskan padaku? Lalu kenapa kau langsung saja mempromosikanku? Aku bahkan belum menyatakan persetujuan."

"Aku tahu kau pasti setuju! Kau pasti sedang membutuhkan uang karena kau akan pindah rumah, kan? Tentu ekonomimu goyah karena kepindahan ini, jadi aku sudah memprediksi kalau kau pasti menerima _job_ ini!" Marie berkata dengan ceria.

 _'Hei, kau tidak tahu berapa banyak daftar desain yang belum kuselesaikan,'_ batin [name] kesal. Tapi ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, ia tetap diam.

"Lusa kita akan bertemu mereka, pastikan kau sudah bersiap _\---_ oh, aku baru ingat, pekerjaan ini akan kaukerjakan berdua."

"Berdua?"

Marie mengangguk, "Rumah desain itu ingin membantu meringankan pekerjaanmu, jadi mereka mengirim seorang fotografer handal untuk membantumu tiap waktu. Karena kantor kita dengan mereka sudah mengadakan kontrak, maka kita dan rumah desain itu bisa saling menukar pegawai sesuai kebutuhan. Yasuhara Miyoko, salah satu desainer kita, ditukar dengan salah satu fotografer mereka, dan dia akan menjadi partnermu di sini. Mari kukenalkan."

[Name] menghela napas, kenapa wanita ini menjelaskan begitu panjang? Ia lelah sendiri mendengar penjelasan Marie.

"Ya sudah, bawa aku ke partnerku. Di mana dia?" tanya [name].

"Dia bilang sebentar lagi menyusul, sih, tapi kenapa belum datang juga, ya?" Marie celingak-celinguk.

"Mungkin sembelit," sahut [name] sekenanya. Ia mengusap tengkuk, cuek.

Marie geleng-geleng kepala mendengar tebakan [name].

"Maaf, aku bukannya sembelit."

"Waa!"

Desainer muda itu terperanjat, ia melompat menjauh ketika ada suara seseorang di belakang tengkuknya. [Name] melihat sosok seorang pria berambut cokelat setengah jabrik dengan setelan kemeja putih, rompi kain warna cokelat cerah, dasi berlidah merah, celana panjang kain berwarna cokelat, ditemani sepasang sepatu cokelat gelap mengilap.

"Ah, ini dia. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Marie sambil mengayun-ayunkan pena.

Pria itu mengusap tengkuk, tangan kirinya membawa sebuah jas berlengan panjang warna cokelat yang disampirkan ke bahu, topi bundar berwarna senada pun turut menjadi penghias kepala, serta sebuah kamera menggantung di leher. Tangan kanan pria itu membawa sebuah tas.

"Aku sempat tersesat tadi. Sehabis dari toilet, aku lupa arah," pria itu mengusap tengkuk, tampak gugup.

Asisten itu bergumam heran, ia kembali menoleh kepada [name] yang tengah menyapu pandangan dari ujung topi si pria sampai ke sepatu mengilap si pria.

Marie berkata kepada [name], "Hei, [name], kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Langsung saja [name] menegakkan badan. "Tidak _\---_ tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, dia partnerku?" [Name] menunjuk pria itu.

Marie mengangguk, "Ya, dia Kaminaga, mulai hari ini akan menjadi partnermu. Rukun-rukun dengannya, ya," Marie menepuk-nepuk pundak [name].

[Name] tersenyum kecut, _'Memangnya aku seburuk apa sampai dinasihati begini?'_

Sepertinya _mood_ [name] sedang jelek.

"Nah, Kaminaga, ini [full name], dia partnermu." Marie menarik pelan [name] agar lebih mendekat kepada Kaminaga.

Kaminaga mengedip, ia mengulurkan tangan yang semula menahan jas di bahu, "Aku Kaminaga."

[Name] mencuri-curi pandang, berakting sok jual mahal boleh juga, lagi pula _mood_ -nya sedang jelek untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil, "Aku sudah tahu, Marie baru saja menyebut namamu, kan?"

"Oh, ya." Kaminaga menarik tangannya kembali.

Marie menyodok diam-diam perut [name] memakai pena.

Diam-diam [name] meringis.

"Rukun dengannya, oke, [name]? Dia partnermu, ingat itu." Marie mengayun-ayunkan pena. "Nah, Kaminaga akan menjelaskan sisanya, aku harus pergi, ada urusan. _Bye_." Marie segera saja pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah sempit namun cepat, tubuh moleknya menghilang setelah Marie melewati belokan.

"Tch, padahal urusannya itu hanya berduaan dengan Jean Gajah," [name] mencibir.

Fotografer di dekat [name] mengedip, ia memerhatikan dengan seksama sosok [name].

Merasa diperhatikan, [name] menoleh. Ia agak salah tingkah setelah tahu ia sedang diperhatikan. "Apa?"

Kaminaga bergumam sebentar, ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada, hanya merasa kalau wajahmu punya karakter tersendiri."

"Karakter?"

"Istilah dalam fotografi, terutama bidang permodelan." Kaminaga tersenyum, "Kudengar kau desainer paling hebat di sini, ya? Karyamu banyak yang bagus, namun sayang masih kurang di bidang fotografi."

"Aku tak pintar memotret ataupun mengambil pose untuk dipotret, aku gagap kamera," kata [name]. "Tapi untuk mengedit atau membuat desain, aku punya _skill_ , kalau aku boleh jujur."

"Berarti kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik, bukankah begitu?" Kaminaga tersenyum ceria, "Aku lemah di bidang yang kaukuasai, tapi percayalah, aku punya potensi dalam bidang kelemahanmu."

"Ya, kuharap begitu," [name] mengendikkan bahu. Ia merasa tidak ada masalah dengan partner barunya ini, Kaminaga tampak seperti orang pandai bergaul.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskan sisanya padamu mengenai tugas-tugas kita. Apa kita cari tempat dulu untuk mengobrol?" kata Kaminaga.

"Kedai _sandwich_ depan kantor tampaknya bisa dijadikan pilihan. Ayo ke sana," ajak [name].

Kaminaga menggangguk, ia tersenyum melihat [name], membuat [name] salah tingkah sendiri.

****  
**oOo**

 

"Jadi, apa yang mau kaujelaskan padaku?" tanya [name] setelah pelayan pergi membawa kertas pesanan mereka. [Name] memesan _sandwich_ isi keju dan daging asap, sementara Kaminaga memesan _sandwich_ tomat dan selada.

"Sampai mana Miss Marie menjelaskan padamu?" tanya Kaminaga, ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari ke meja.

"Sampai _\---_ yah, sampai Yasuhara Miyoko. Maksudku, sampai ada pertukaran pegawai, kurasa? Lalu dia mau mengenalkanmu padaku," kata [name], tampak sedang mengingat-ingat. "Jelaskan saja apa yang harus kita lakukan sebagai partner. Kita harus membuat karya kolaborasi seperti apa? Temanya?"

"Ala _Vintage_ , berbau nostalgia, itu tema untuk kita," Kaminaga melepas topi. "Jadi kita perlu ke sudut kota tua untuk mendapatkan fotonya."

"Kota tua? Kurasa masih tersisa di sudut daerah sempit di Jepang. Hiroshima? Di sana pernah dijatuhi bom atom, banyak hal bersejarah di sana, mungkin ada replika kota tua yang bisa kita pakai untuk bahan baku editanku." [Name] mengingat-ingat.

"Wowowo, pelan-pelan," Kaminaga terkekeh, "Hiroshima boleh juga, tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari itu."

"Apa?"

"Inggris, di sana banyak peninggalan rumah zaman Victoria, tapi banyak yang rusak dan hancur menjadi puing setelah di-bom Jerman sewaktu Perang Dunia II," kata Kaminaga.

"Jadi kita akan terbang ke Inggris?" [Name] melotot kaget, "Aku belum bisa keluar Jepang untuk saat ini!"

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak ikut." Kaminaga menggeleng, ia tersenyum kepada pelayan yang baru saja datang membawa dua piring isi _sandwich_ , segelas susu putih hangat, dan secangkir kopi moka panas. "Hanya aku yang pergi ke Inggris untuk beberapa hari. Lusa aku akan pergi, bersamaan dengan kau yang pergi menemui orang-orang dari galeri desain itu."

Desainer itu mengangguk-angguk, tanda paham. "Oke."

"Kita akan bekerja di luar kantor, apa lebih baik kita bekerja di rumahku? Kudengar kau sedang pindah rumah," kata Kaminaga.

"Ya, siang ini barang-barangku akan dipindahkan. Nanti pun aku ingin membawa tiga tas berisi baju dan barang pribadiku ke sana, karena aku tak ingin biro pemindahan barang yang membawanya," [name] melirik ke arah lain. _Girls_ _things_ , Kaminaga paham itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu mau kubantu? Kupikir kau akan kesusahan menata rumahmu dan membawa tiga tas itu, kalau kau mengizinkanku," Kaminaga mengusap tengkuk.

[Name] melirik sejenak, kemudian terkekeh, "Boleh, aku rasa aku pasti kesulitan nanti, terima kasih sudah menawarkan bantuan."

Kaminaga mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja, karena kita partner."

[Name] tertawa ringan. _Khas perempuan sekali_ , batin Kaminaga.

"Oh ya, lalu kira-kira aku akan mengedit seperti apa?" tanya [name].

"Memberi manipulasi, sekreatifmu saja. Atau memberi sentuhan _PSD Coloring_ buatanmu sendiri? Atau membuat sebuah sentuhan _blending_ dengan komponen lain? Atau malah _Double Exposure_? Terserahmu saja." Kaminaga menggigit _sandwich_ -nya.

[Name] mengerjap, "Kautahu cukup banyak soal mengedit, ya."

"Aku hanya tahu yang umum saja, lebih dari itu aku tidak tahu," Kaminaga menyesap kopi pesanannya.

Desainer itu tersenyum, ia mengangguk paham. Ia menggigit _sandwich_ miliknya.

"Kau hanya memesan satu tangkap, [name]?"

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi."

Kaminaga mengangguk-angguk.

"Mungkin aku akan lebih banyak mengedit dibanding membuat sebuah desain, tapi akan kumanipulasi agar masih terlihat ada perbedaannya," [name] berpikir-pikir. "Kurasa aku mendapat bayangan seperti apa jadinya."

Kaminaga mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu apa ada batas waktunya?" tanya [name].

"Ng?" Kaminaga menoleh dari _sandwich_ -nya dengan mulut penuh, ia menelan makanannya perlahan. "Dua minggu lagi, saat _weekend_."

"Apa jumlah karyanya juga ada batasan?"

"Tidak, itu terserahmu saja, tapi usahakan jangan membuat hanya satu buah."

"Ya, aku akan membuat kira-kira lima dulu saja. Jika sempat, akan kubuat lebih," [name] menyesap susu putihnya.

"Semua pilihan di tanganmu." Kaminaga mengendikkan bahu, ia sudah terlanjur sibuk dengan _sandwich_ -nya.

"Kau belum sarapan, Kaminaga?" tanya [name]. "Kau terlihat lapar."

"Ya, Asisten Marie sudah menjemputku sebelum aku sempat membuat omelet," Kaminaga menghela napas.

[Name] berdecih, ia menjentikkan jari, "Perempuan itu selalu saja _\---_ kupastikan dia tidak seenaknya lagi."

"Kau terlihat tidak suka dengan Asisten Marie."

"Ya, tidak sreg saja." [Name] mengendikkan bahu, kembali melanjutkan menyantap _sandwich._

Kaminaga memandang sejenak kepada [name], kemudian tersenyum. Ia kembali bertanya, "Oh ya, karena kita partner, lebih baik kita saling perdekatan, kan? Berapa umurmu, [name]?"

"Hm?" [Name] beralih dari _sandwich_ -nya. "Umurku 20 tahun, kalau kau?"

"Hee . . . beda dua tahun saja, ternyata. Aku 22 tahun." Kaminaga memangku dagu pada tangan yang bertumpu di meja, "Kukira seumuran."

[Name] tertawa kecil, "Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Kaminaga terkekeh, "Oh, ya, alamatmu di mana?"

"Ng, aku belum tahu, sekitar siang atau sore baru aku mendapat alamatnya dari agensiku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Barang-barangku baru dipindahkan siang ini, jadi setelah semua beres, agensiku akan mengirimiku alamatnya."

"Kau belum lihat seperti apa apartemenmu?"

"Belum, aku percayakan kepada agensiku saja." [Name] mengendikkan bahu, "Dari gambaran umum, mereka bilang apartemen tempatku tinggal itu apartemen bagus. Jadi, ya sudah, kupercayakan kepada mereka."

Kaminaga mengetuk-ngetuk jari ke meja, "Apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu?"

"Ya, kurasa." [Name] mengendikkan bahu.

"Hei, jangan cuek seperti itu, bagaimana kalau agensi itu menipumu?"

[Name] terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa, "Tak apa-apa, agensiku itu milik Pamanku, dia adik Ayahku, jadi tidak apa-apa. Walau Pamanku itu menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak akan macam-macam padaku kalau dia tidak mau diberi pelajaran oleh Ayahku."

Kaminaga mengerjap, kemudian ikut tertawa, "Yah, tapi tetap berhati-hati saja, oke?"

"Siiip," [name] mengacungkan jempol, "terima kasih, ya."

Kaminaga tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi ke sana bersamamu, akan kubantu kau."

"Okeee!" [Name] membuat tanda 'OK' di tangannya. Ia tersenyum cengiran.

Kaminaga terkekeh, "Sehabis makan, kita ke mana? Kurasa kita masih bebas hari ini, belum mulai kerja."

"Hmm . . . jalan-jalan? Kaupunya saran tempat yang bagus?" [Name] tersenyum semangat.

"Oh, aku tahu taman yang bagus, mau ke sana?"

[Name] mengangguk ceria, "Uhm! Ada stan makanannya, kan?"

Kaminaga terkekeh, "Ada, banyak!"

"Okeeee! Ayo segera kita habiskan makanan kita, lalu pergi ke sana!"

"Oke." Kaminaga terkekeh melihat [name]. _Dia tidak sesinis yang kukira,_ batin Kaminaga.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Selanjutnya:_

_"Hm? Ini apartemennya? Hee ... Paman Gamou tahu yang terbaik."_  
_._  
_"Kau penghuni baru? Ah, selamat datang, aku penghuni kamar nomor dua. Namaku Miyoshi."_  
_._  
_"Apa? Ada kafetarianya juga? Wih, tempat ini hebat sekali."_  
_._  
_"Ini masakan siapa? Kenapa ada di depan pintuku?"_  
_._  
_"Kau perempuan sendiri di sini, berhati-hatilah, karena di sini penghuninya laki-laki semua."_

_"HEE?!"_

_(Chapter 2: Kamar Baru)_


	2. Kamar Baru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamar seperti apa yang menunggumu di sana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ada bahasa preman di sini, dan untuk chap seterusnya mungkin bakal seperti itu juga. Bagi yang keki baca ff absurd ini, bisa tekan back di pojok layar gadget kalian. Terima kasih XD
> 
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> The Next Door (c) Natsume Rokunami

_Chapter sebelumnya:_  
   
  _Kaminaga terkekeh, "Sehabis makan, kita ke mana? Kurasa kita masih bebas hari ini, belum mulai kerja."_

_"Hmm . . . jalan-jalan? Kaupunya saran tempat yang bagus?" [Name] tersenyum semangat._

_"Oh, aku tahu taman yang bagus, mau ke sana?"_

_[Name] mengangguk ceria, "Uhm! Ada stan makanannya, kan?"_

_Kaminaga terkekeh, "Ada, banyak!"_

_"Okeeee! Ayo segera kita habiskan makanan kita, lalu pergi ke sana!"_

_"Oke." Kaminaga terkekeh melihat [name]. Dia tidak sesinis yang kukira, batin Kaminaga._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji** _

_Natsume Rokunami present_

**The Next Door**

_Joker Game fanfiction_

**.**

**Alternate Universe | T | Bahasa Indonesia | Romance / Humor | Warning: ff sableng dari author sableng | Don't Like, Don't Read | Multichapter**

**.**

_Happy Reading_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

  Sore hari itu begitu damai bagi [name]. Kaminaga dan [name] duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil menyantap es krim di stan terdekat. Di samping kiri Kaminaga ada kamera, sekotak _takoyaki_ , dan kola kaleng yang masih tersegel. Di samping kanan [name], ada tas, sekotak besar kue donat, sekantong belanjaan berisi bahan makanan, sekantong plastik berisi lima plastik _potato chips_ , sekotak _karaage_ , tiga botol besar berisi jus, dan sekaleng teh olong dingin.

  Kaminaga di samping pun melirik, _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihat gunungan makanan di samping [name]. Sepertinya Kaminaga harus membawa mobilnya dari parkiran kantor desain untuk membawa makanan-makanan dan tas baju [name] nanti.

  "Kauyakin akan memakan semuanya dalam satu hari?"

  "Ng?" [Name] berhenti menyantap es krim melonnya. "Tidak, tentu saja itu kebanyakan persediaan. Aku hanya menghabiskan _karaage_ itu hari ini."

  "Oh, begitu." Kaminaga tertawa canggung.

  "Tapi aku pasti kesulitan membawa ini semua," [name] melihat sejenak kepada makanan-makanannya, "mungkin aku akan memesan taksi nanti."

  "Tidak, aku bawa mobil, jadi bisa membawa tasmu dan belanjaanmu ini." Kaminaga membuang _cup_ es krim yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah di samping kursi. "Apa sudah ada pesan dari agensimu?"

  "Ng? Tunggu," [name] mengaduk isi saku roknya, mengambil sebuah ponsel, ia mengecek isi _inbox_ untuk hari ini. "Oh, ada, ada!"

  "Di mana alamat apartemenmu?" tanya Kaminaga.

  "Tapi tunggu," kening [name] berkerut, "kenapa . . . kenapa alamatnya seperti ini?"

  Kaminaga mengerjap, "Seperti apa?"

  [Name] tidak menyahut, ia sibuk menatap layar ponsel dengan keheranan, sekaligus kesal. Melihat reaksi [name] yang aneh, Kaminaga inisiatif ikut melihat isi ponsel [name].

  Sesaat kemudian, Kaminaga _sweatdrop_ kembali.  
  
  _"Hai, [name], aku sudah selesai memindahkan barang-barangmu. Nanti kau akan mengambil beberapa barang lagi di rumah orang tuamu, kan? Start-nya dimulai dari rumah orang tuamu, tiga petak langkah maju dari rumah ke toko kelontong dekat sana (pasti terlihat), lalu geser pionmu ke kiri untuk menghindari kuda lompat (maksudku mobil lewat, kalau ada. Tapi harus tetap dilakukan!), masuk ke belokan dan terus saja berjalan. Kau akan menemukan sederetan prajurit musuh di depanmu (maksudku jalan besar di mana mobil banyak lalu-lalang), ambil celah dan menyusup ke sana (jangan sampai tabrakan)! Ambil jalur hilir dan teruslah tancap gas sampai kau menemukan tanda WcDonald, kemudian beloklah ke kiri karena di sana ada menteri yang mengawasimu (maksudku ada tiang listrik di depan gang dan kau harus belok untuk masuk ke dalam gang)! Teruslah tancap gas, dan kau akan menemukan sisa tiga prajurit (maksudku pertigaan), makan prajurit kedua dan tancap gas! Kau akan menemukan kembali benteng (maksudku gerbang masuk perumahan), minta izin masuk kepadanya dan kembalilah melaju. Teruslah tancap gas, abaikan pondok-pondok prajurit musuh di sekitar kiri dan kananmu. Di ujung jalan ada dua prajurit (maksudku jalan ke kiri dan kanan), makan prajurit pertama, kemudian kau akan menemukan satu menteri yang melindungi raja dan ratu (maksudku tiang listrik depan gang), makan menteri itu (jangan tabrak tiang listriknya ya) dan teruslah melaju! Kau akan menemukan raja dan ratu, dan skakmat! Kau menemukan apartemenmu._

_Semoga kau nyaman dengan apartemenmu. Salam, Gamou Jirou."_

"MAKSUD DIA APAAN, SIH?!" [Name] mengamuk, nyaris menendang kursi tempat mereka duduk. "Memangnya dikira catur apa?!"

  "Apakah dia pemain catur pro?" Laki-laki itu tak habis pikir, betapa unik keluarga [name], termasuk [name] sendiri. Muncul kekhawatiran dalam benak Kaminaga, apakah [name] baik-baik saja di dalam keluarga seunik ini? (Kaminaga tidak tega menyebut kata _sinting_ , meskipun itu adalah kejujuran.)

  "Pro apaan? Pro monyet, kali! Dasar dia _]%£¥+ &#**$*##@^$_!!" Telinga Kaminaga seketika tak berfungsi ketika kata-kata ajaib itu mulai keluar dari bibir cantik [name].

  _Cantik-Cantik Preman_ , mungkin sepertinya judul cerita ini diganti jadi _CCP_ saja.

  "Y-ya sudah, kalau begitu mari kita pecahkan kodenya" _\---_ Kaminaga ngeri sendiri _\---_ "tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil mobilku."

  Lawan bicara Kaminaga terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaib itu dibanding menyimak Kaminaga. Jari [name] sudah sibuk memencet-mencet nomor kemudian menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, sesaat kemudian kata-kata yang lebih ajaib dibanding tadi lolos keluar dari mulut [name] dengan mulus.

  "WOY! Maksudmu apa malah mengirim alamat _-piiip-_ itu, hah? Aku lelah dengan _-piiip-_ sepertimu! Segala kelakuan _-piiip-_ mu itu lebih baik di _-piiip-_ kan saja! Oh, atau kau saja yang di _-piiip-_ biar otak _-piiiip-_ mu itu waras? Aku bersyukur demi _-piiiiip-_ kalau kau mau merubah kebiasaan _-piiiip-_ mu itu! JANGAN CENGENGESAN SAJA KAU _-PIIIIIIIIP MEOW MEOW GUK GUK GUK RAAWR PSYUUUNG PIIIIIP---_ "

  Kaminaga _blank_ seketika.

.

.

.

  "Muat, Kaminaga?"

  "Tenang, muat semua, kok."

  Barang-barang [name] yang tersisa satu per satu mulai masuk ke dalam mobil Kaminaga. Barang-barang [name] hanya tiga kotak berukuran sedang, dua tas besar, satu koper, dan beberapa buah plastik berisi belanjaan tadi. Semua disusun rapi di bangku belakang. Kaminaga memastikan lagi apakah masih ada barang yang belum masuk, [name] berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengeluarkan banyak nasihat-nasihat tua.

  "Jaga pola makanmu, lho, nduk."

  "Iya, Ma."

  "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, lho, nduk."

  "Iya, Pa."

  "Tebar lada hitam di sekitar kediamanmu biar aura jahat menjauh, lho, nduk."

  "Iya, Ma."

  "Jangan lupa taruh sate bawang di ventilasi rumah, lho, nduk."

  "Kalau ada ventilasi, ya, Pa."

  "Jangan keluar malem bareng laki-laki, lho, nduk."

  "Iya, Ma."

  "Jangan nikah, ya, nduk."

  "Yah, masa begitu, sih, Pa?"

  "Kalau mau nikah, pastikan cakep sama banyak hartanya, lho, nduk."

  "Asal kalau saling mencintai, ya, Ma."

  "Pergi ke kantor, bawa bekal, lho, nduk. Sama seperti dulu kamu kecil, lho. Pakai baju ada kantung di perut seperti kangguru, nanti taruh permen dan kue di dalam sana, terus bawa bekal nasi dan uang saku beberapa sen. Semuanya disiapkan biar kamu aman dan tentram, lho, nduk."

  "Yah, sudah lewat zaman '90-an, Pa."

  Entah harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika Kaminaga mendapati [name] sedang _\---_ berusaha _\---_ patuh di depan kedua orang tua terlampau protektif, sampai mengenang masa lalu. Nasihat orang tua selalu top, sampai berputar ke masa lalu. Tidak hanya masa lalu, tapi masa depan juga. Nasihat orang tua harus selalu didengarkan dan dimanfaatkan agar kita tidak menabrak dinding saat mundur ke belakang atau maju ke depan, dalam perumpamaan.

  Tapi kalau sampai disuruh menyiapkan sate bawang atau menebar lada hitam, Kaminaga jadi mempertanyakan manfaat dari sate bawang dan lada hitam. Untuk mengusir setan? Boleh juga diterapkan jika benar-benar ampuh, akan ia tanyakan kepada [name] mengenai keampuhannya.

  Bisa saja setan wanita yang selalu menghantuinya di rumah (arwah kekasih Kaminaga yang tewas dua tahun lalu karena sakit, Kaminaga selalu dibawa _baper_ berkali-kali) itu akan pergi dan takkan kembali lagi (ngeri kalau hantunya balik dengan alasan 'pergi untuk merantau, kembali untuk pulang kampung').

  Jika tidak ampuh, akan Kaminaga alihtugaskan ke komponen-komponen dalam dapur.

  Hampir setengah jam orang tua [name] menasihati [name]. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar saat Kaminaga dikira calon tunangan [name], Kaminaga dan [name] masuk ke dalam mobil.

  "Orang tuamu _warbyasah_." Kaminaga mulai _alay_.

  "Tapi mereka sayang aku." [Name] mulai mode membela.

  "Ya sudah, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Kaminaga. "Kita harus memecahkan isi dari _email_ Pamanmu, kan?"

  Perempuan itu mulai mengeluarkan ponsel, membuka _email_ yang membuatnya mengamuk beberapa saat yang lalu, "Ya, entahlah." [Name] menghela napas, "Mula-mula kita harus menemukan toko kelontong dekat sini, aku tahu di mana lokasinya, akan kutunjukkan."

  Kaminaga mengangguk. Mobil ia jalankan dengan panduan jari [name] yang menunjuk jalan.

  "Toko kelontong ada di dekat sini, harus melewati tiga rumah dulu biar ketemu."

  "Berarti maksud Pamanmu soal tiga petak itu _\---_ "

  "Rumah, ya" _\---_ [name] menghela napas _\---_ "kita lihat sampai mana kode ini bisa terpecahkan."

  "Oh, Pamanmu senang main kode-kodean, ya?"

  "Ya, begitulah."

  "Aku juga senang main kode-kodean, lho!" Kaminaga berkata dengan senyum ceria.

  Untuk beberapa saat, [name] menjaga jarak dari Kaminaga yang semakin ke sini semakin _gatel_.

  "Nah, itu dia tokonya." Telunjuk [name] mengarah ke toko kelontong di sisi kanan. Tanpa sadar, Kaminaga mengarahkan mobil ke sisi kanan.

  "Eh, tunggu, ada mobil di depan!" seru [name].

  Buru-buru Kaminaga banting setir ke sisi kiri sampai ban mobil Kaminaga menjerit.

  **CKIIIIIT!**

"WOY, NYETIR TUH YANG BECUS, G*BLOK!" Sumpah serapah dari sopir truk perusahaan susu melayang dengan lancar sampai mengacungkan jari tengah tepat ke depan muka Kaminaga.

  "EH, LU TEH YANG GBLK, GAK TAHU CARA NGEREM LO, HAH?!" sembur [name] sambil mengacungkan dua jari tengah dari dalam mobil.

  Kaminaga diapit dua orang preman di kiri dan kanan, sensasinya beda dibanding diapit dua homo di kiri dan kanan.

  "PAK YU, PAK YU, PAK YU!" jari tengah masih teracung ke luar jendela truk meski mobil mereka sudah melaju cukup berjarak dengan arah saling berlawanan.

  "TUTUP AJA JENDELANYA, KAMINAGA! JANGAN LADENIN ORANG BEG* KEK DIA!" [Name] menunjuk-nunjuk ke jendela dengan nafsu.

  "I-inggih, mbak." Kaminaga patuh seketika.

  _'Tunggu bentar, bahasa apaan yang baru aja keluar dari bibir fabu gue?'_ Kaminaga semakin _alay_.

  "Berarti ini yang dimaksud Gamou, geser pion ke kiri buat menghindari kuda lompat. Maksudnya pindahkan mobil ke sisi kiri buat menghindari truk _gak_ becus tadi." [Name] memerhatikan tulisan di ponselnya, "Katanya ada belokan, kita mesti masuk ke sana."

  "Oh, ada, di depan tuh." Kaminaga menunjuk ke depan menggunakan dagu. Kaminaga menjalankan mobilnya sampai ke belokan.

  "Tapi kenapa Pamanmu bisa tahu kalau ada mobil yang lewat?" tanya Kaminaga. "Masa, sih, dia bisa baca masa depan?"

  "Catur, kan, juga membaca langkah musuh atau kita sendiri untuk ke depannya. Lebih tepat, memprediksi," jawab [name]. "Dia, kan, jago banget main catur."

  Kaminaga ber'oh' ria.

  "Katanya kita mesti terus berjalan sampai menemukan sederetan pion prajurit, maksudnya jalan besar, di sana banyak mobil lalu-lalang. Kita mesti menyelip tapi jangan sampai tertabrak, kita ambil jalur hilir, lalu tancap gas sampai kita menemukan tanda WcDonald. Bisa, Kaminaga?"

  "Bisa, tentu saja bisa." Kaminaga mengangguk-angguk, ia merasa _familiar_ dengan jalan yang ditunjukkan [name].  
   
  Suara raungan pelan menandakan Kaminaga sudah tancap gas, ia mengganti gigi mobil dengan menggeser persneling ke 'D' saat sudah mencapai kecepatan tertentu. Jalanan tampak sepi, tapi pasti ramai ketika sudah mencapai jalan besar.

  Tangan [name] bergerak menyetel radio mobil Kaminaga, mulai terdengar lagu yang terkesan _dugem banget_.

  Mereka berdua _sweatdrop._

_Lagu hacep, boss._

_Lagu Balonku Ada Lima versi Remix._

_**"B-ba-ba-balonku ada lima-aa-a-aa, rupa-rupa warnanya whaa-a-aa-aa, hijau kuning kelabu-bu-bu-buu, merah muda dan biru-uu-uu---"** _

"Keren juga, ya, lagu hacep buat anak-anak," kata [name].

  "Mungkin bisa jadi sarana edukasi," kata Kaminaga.

  "Sarana edukasi apaan? Edukasi ' _ngedugem dengan baik dan benar'_?"

  "Entahlah, tapi anak-anak juga pasti bosan kalau lagu Balonku Ada Lima cuma itu-itu saja iramanya, boleh dong _dihacepin._ "

  "Kebayang, tidak, kalau mereka bukannya menyanyi lagu Balonku Ada Lima secara normal malah beralih _ngedugem_ ramai-ramai bersama guru mereka karena lagu hacep anak-anak ini?"

  "Mungkin ini dilakukan untuk mencari _rapper_ masa depan, atau _Disc Jockey_ generasi baru. Bisa saja ilmu _dugem_ ini dilestarikan dari generasi ke generasi, makanya sampai sekarang, lagu hacep dan _dugem-dugeman_ terus saja bermunculan."

  "Agak masuk akal, tapi kok aneh juga, ya."

  Mobil Kaminaga sampai di ujung jalan, mereka menemukan jalan besar. Sesuai dugaan, jalan besar selalu ramai. Suara _klik, klik, klik_ sein kiri terdengar, setir telah siap dibelokkan, Kaminaga siap menyelip ke jalan. Ketika Kaminaga berhasil menyelip, mobil Kaminaga kembali meraung, Kaminaga tancap gas kembali. Jalan di depan mereka cukup longgar karena mobil banyak yang berhenti di belakangnya ketika ia menyelip tadi. Demi keselamatan, bolehlah mengalah.

  [Name] mencoba mengganti saluran radio, tapi lagu yang terputar tetap saja lagu _hacep._ Lagu barat, tapi _hacep_ -nya keren, bolehlah didengarkan.

  "Oh iya, Kaminaga tinggal di apartement juga?" tanya [name].

  Kaminaga mengangguk, "Ya, tapi banyak laki-laki."

  "Apartement khusus laki-laki?"

  "Tidak juga, tapi entah kenapa yang menyewa laki-laki semua."

  "Hoo ... Kaminaga sering mengunjungi mereka?"

  "Sering. Banget." Kaminaga menghela napas, "Sampai bosan."

  "Bosan?"

  "Yah, apanya yang segar kalau yang tampak di mata hanya manusia satu jenis denganku? Lawan jenis jauh lebih menyegarkan untuk dipandang dibanding sesama jenis."

  Beberapa saat kemudian, [name] tertawa canggung. Dari awal, [name] sudah menyadari aura-aura _playboy_ dari diri Kaminaga.

  _'Semoga apartementku banyak ceweknya,'_ batin [name]. Laki-laki banyak yang tidak beres.

  "Tanda WcDonald sudah terlihat, setelah itu kita ke mana?"

  "Oh, tunggu sebentar" _\---_ [name] kembali melihat ponsel _\---_ "katanya di depan gang ada menteri, tiang listrik, maksudnya. Kita mesti masuk ke dalam."

  Suara _klik, klik, klik_ kembali terdengar. Kaminaga mengambil ancang-ancang akan berbelok masuk ke dalam gang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kaminaga agar masuk dengan mulus ke dalam gang. Mobil kembali meraung.

  "Ada tiga prajurit, maksudnya pertigaan. Ada, Kaminaga?"

  "Ada, kok" _\---_ Kaminaga merasa ia begitu kenal dengan jalan ini _\---_ "tuh di depan."

  "Kita harus memakan prajurit kedua _\---_ aku tidak mengerti." [Name] mengerutkan kening.

  "Mungkin maksudnya kita tetap lurus saja" _\---_ Kaminaga yakin seratus persen kalau jalan ini adalah jalan yang tiap hari ia lewati _\---_ "prajurit satu sampai tiga itu maksudnya jalan dari kiri ke kanan. Di depan ada jalan kiri, lurus, dan kanan. Berarti kiri itu prajurit pertama, lurus itu kedua, kanan itu ketiga ... mungkin."

  Firasat Kaminaga mulai berbisik-bisik sesuatu ke dalam Kaminaga.

  "Oh, benar juga!" [Name] sumringah, "Ayo tancap gas, Kaminaga!"

  Raungan mobil Kaminaga kembali terdengar.

  Di depan mereka, ada sebuah pagar perumahan yang tertutup. Ada sebuah pos di mana mereka yang hendak masuk, harus izin terlebih dahulu kepada si penjaga.

  "Oh ya, ini benteng yang dimaksud Gamou. Kita harus izin dulu biar bisa masuk, biar aku yang ngomong," kata [name].

  "Ah, tidak, aku juga bisa, kok." Kaminaga berhenti ketika si satpam mengayunkan tongkat _scanner_ -nya. Kaminaga menurunkan kaca jendela pengemudi, ia berbicara kepada satpam tersebut.

  "Pak, saya mau masuk," kata Kaminaga.

  "Lho, nak Kaminaga, ayo masuk." Satpam tersebut bergegas membukakan pagar untuk Kaminaga. Kaminaga mengangguk terima kasih.

  Sementara [name] terdiam, kebingungan melihat Kaminaga dan satpam tersebut.

  _'Kok Kaminaga mudah sekali mendapat izin, ya?'_ batin [name].

  "Lalu, setelah benteng, apa lagi?"

  Tersentak, [name] tidak siap ketika Kaminaga kembali bertanya. Ia segera membacakan tulisan di ponselnya, "Kita terus melaju sampai kita menemukan dua prajurit, kita makan prajurit pertama. Berarti kita ke kiri, ya?"

  Kaminaga mengangguk.

  "Terus nanti kita akan menemukan menteri, maksudnya tiang listrik, kita akan masuk gang lagi di dekat tiang listrik itu, barulah kita sampai di tempat raja dan ratu."

  "Kalau begitu aku sudah hapal." Mobil Kaminaga meraung lebih keras dibanding tadi, bersiap tancap gas.

  Mengerjap, mulut [name] tanpa sadar malah terbuka, "Eh? Wa _\---_ WAAA! KAMINAGA, PELAN-PELAN!"

  "Tenang, aku sudah hapal" _\---_ Kaminaga memasang sein kiri ketika sampai di dua belokan _\---_ "aku sering lewat jalan sini."

  "Hah?" [Name] menganga.

  Mobil Kaminaga berbelok dengan mulus, Kaminaga seakan sudah hapal setiap lekuk jalan di sekitar sana. Ketika ia sampai di dekat tiang listrik, Kaminaga memasang sein kanan, kemudian berbelok.

  "Lagi pula sebentar lagi juga sampai."

  "Eh?"

  "Di depanmu. Lihatlah."

  [Name] menoleh ke depan, ia mendapati sebuah gedung apartemen dua tingkat serba putih dengan gaya minimalis, terdapat sebuah taman kecil serta air mancur di depan apartemen. Antusias, [name] segera keluar.

  Kaminaga tidak langsung keluar, ia mengambil topi fedoranya, kemudian cekikikan nista di balik lindungan topi. Ia sudah menduga ini setelah ia melewati jalan yang ditunjukkan [name].

  _Akhirnya ada cewek tinggal di apartement ini._

[Name] berkacak pinggang, tersenyum sambil memandangi gedung di hadapannya, "Hm? Ini apartemennya? Hee ... Paman Gamou tahu yang terbaik." Tangan [name] mengusap-usap satu sama lain, ia sudah siap mengeluarkan barang-barang dari mobil Kaminaga. Kaminaga sendiri baru keluar (setelah puas cekikikan tanpa sepengetahuan [name]), tampak bersiap mengeluarkan barang-barang [name] dari mobil.

  "Aku akan bawa kardus-kardusnya, kau bawa tas dan kopermu saja," kata Kaminaga. "Masuklah, pasti sudah ada pemilik apartement yang menunggumu di dalam."

  Tangan perempuan itu membuat isyarat 'OK' sebelum ia menarik koper dan menenteng tas berisi baju dan perlengkapan pribadi [name]. Kantung belanjaan [name] sudah digantung di lipatan siku [name]. [Name] masuk sambil memerhatikan langkah.

  "Oh, akhirnya kau datang." Sebuah suara asing terdengar ketika [name] baru saja mendorong pintu kaca. Dinginnya AC ruangan mulai menerpa [name].

  Seorang pria bertongkat sudah menunggu di depan sebuah tanaman pohon yang dilindungi dalam silinder kaca raksasa. Tampilan dalam ruangan tidak kalah sejuknya dari tampilan luar.

  Dan sepertinya kakek ini adalah orang baik.

  "Selamat sore, saya [name] yang pindah ke apartement ini hari ini," sapa [name], ia membungkuk sopan.

  "Selamat sore, saya Yuuki, pemilik tempat ini." Suara _tak, tok, tak_ dari tongkat Yuuki terdengar berirama ketika Yuuki menghampiri [name]. "Selamat datang, semoga nyaman tinggal di sini."

  "Uhm! Saya senang, tempat ini terlihat nyaman untuk kutinggali," kata [name]. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada Yuuki. Yuuki hanya tersenyum sedikit sebelum kembali beraut datar.

  _Kakek-Kakek Tsundere._

  Sebagai penghuni baru, [name] tergolong kurang ajar karena sudah berani menjuluki kakek pemilik apartement dengan _tsundere_... walau hanya dalam hati.

  Pintu kaca kembali terbuka, Kaminaga masuk sambil membawa tumpukan tiga dus sekaligus.

  "Oh, tunggu sebentar, Kaminaga!" [Name] segera meletakkan seluruh barang bawaannya ke lantai, lalu bergegas mengambil dua dus dari pelukan tangan Kaminaga. [Name] meletakkan semuanya di lantai.

  "Kaminaga, kau sudah kembali, ternyata bersama [name]," kata Yuuki.

  Kaminaga cengar-cengir, "Yah, takdir kali, ya, Pa?"

  "Eh?" [Name] tolah-toleh kebingungan.

  Melihat reaksi [name], Yuuki kembali bertanya, "Kaminaga, kau tidak memberitahunya?"

  Laki-laki yang ditanya tetap cengengesan, ia menoleh kepada [name] seraya menyodorkan tangan. "Salam, namaku Kaminaga, aku dari kamar nomor 4. Selamat datang, penghuni baru."

  Perempuan di depan Kaminaga melotot kaget, " _Mazikayo_?! Kau _\---_ kau tinggal di sini juga?! Kenapa dari tadi tidak bilang padaku?!"

  "Aku baru sadar saat arah yang kautunjukkan itu terasa seperti jalan yang sering kulewati. Semakin ke sini, aku semakin menyadari kalau kita satu apartement, [name]." Kentara dari nada bicara Kaminaga, Kaminaga tengah bahagia _warbyasah._

[Name] mematung. Pantas saja Kaminaga terlihat hapal, ternyata mereka satu tujuan. Ia tidak berani membayangkan ketika ia akan satu apartement dengan partner _playboy_ seperti Kaminaga. Sama sekali tidak berani.

  Nasihat Ayah Ibu [name] soal menabur lada hitam dan menaruh sate bawang ternyata memang harus [name] laksanakan.

  "Yang lain mana?" tanya Kaminaga.

  "Mungkin di kamar," jawab Yuuki. "Oh, itu Hatano."

  Mereka bertiga menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berponi belah tengah dengan tinggi sekitar 162 cm sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil mendengarkan lagu memakai _headset_. Pria itu memakai jaket bertudung warna putih garis hitam, serta kaus putih di dalam jaket, suspender hitam, dan celana panjang warna hitam. Pria itu juga memakai sepatu _jogging_ nuansa hitam-putih. Kedua tangan pria itu tersilang di belakang kepala, mata pria itu tampak sayu seakan selalu mengantuk.

  "Hoi, Hatano!" Kaminaga melambai-lambai kepada Hatano.

  Merasa dipanggil, Hatano membuka _headset_ -nya, "Oh, Kaminaga." Mata Hatano tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan [name] yang saat itu juga merasa kikuk di tempat. Hatano mengalihkan pandangan kepada Yuuki, "Kakek, dia penghuni baru?"

  Yuuki mengangguk, "Namanya [name], dia akan tinggal di kamar nomor 9."

  "Ooh" _\---_ Hatano mengangguk-angguk, ia kembali menoleh kepada [name] _\---_ "hai."

  Mengerjap, [name] menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "O-oh, hai juga."

  Hatano tersenyum, "Aku Hatano, penghuni kamar nomor tiga. Salam kenal, [name]."

  "E-eh, iya" _\---_ [name] salting _warbyasah---_ "aku [name], penghuni kamar nomor _\---_ sembilan, salam kenal juga, Hatano."

  "Oi, Kaminaga, kenapa kau tidak bantu dia untuk membawakan barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar?" Hatano memandang Kaminaga dengan sorot menyalahkan. "Dasar tidak _manly_."

  "Aku bantu, kok!" Kaminaga protes. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Mau bantu atau tidak?"

  [Name] kikuk, "E-eh, tidak perlu _\---_ "

  "Aku harus berbelanja sore ini, makanan di kulkasku habis, minta saja ke yang lain untuk ikut membantumu," Hatano melenggang pergi tanpa permisi.

  Yuuki menggeleng, "Dasar kebiasaan."

  Tak lama ketika Hatano pergi, sebuah pintu nomor dua pun terbuka. Seorang pria berambut cokelat _magenta_ keluar dari kamar nomor dua, ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang warna merah marun dan celana jins hitam, ia juga memakai sepatu _jogging_ warna putih.

  "Oh, Miyoshi!" Kaminaga melambai-lambai.

  Sadar namanya dipanggil, pria yang dipanggil Miyoshi itu menoleh kepada Kaminaga, kemudian kepada Yuuki, terakhir kepada [name]. Ia tersenyum, berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

  "Kebetulan, bisakah kau bantu [name] untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya? Aku tidak bisa sendiri," kata Kaminaga.

  "J-jangan repot-repot!" [Name] panik sendiri.

  "Dengan senang hati" _\---_ Miyoshi tersenyum kepada [name] _\---_ "kebetulan aku juga sedang tak ada kerjaan."

  _Sumpah, [name] salting lahir batin._

  "Kau penghuni baru? Ah, selamat datang, aku penghuni kamar nomor dua. Namaku Miyoshi," sapa Miyoshi, elegan. Senyum Miyoshi terlihat begitu tenang dan elegan, dipadu dengan penampilannya yang kasual.

  _SIAPA CEWEK YANG KAGAK SALTING KALAU DI APARTEMENT TEMPAT DIA TINGGAL, TETANGGANYA COWOK BERKHARISMA SEMUA? HAH? SIAPA?_

Perut [name] serasa dihinggapi _kupu-kupu malam_. Kupu-kupu terbang terlalu _mainstream_.

  "Perlukah aku memanggil yang lain untuk menyambut kedatangan [name]?" tawar Miyoshi.

  "JANGAN!" [Name] _warbyasah_ panik.

  Semakin dilarang, mereka semakin gemas. Miyoshi tidak menurut, "Baiklah, akan kupanggilkan mereka."

  "Sayangnya sekarang hanya ada Fukumoto dan Tazaki, Hatano baru saja keluar, tapi dia sudah menyalami [name] tadi," kata Yuuki.

  "Oh? Baiklah, akan kupanggil mereka berdua." Miyoshi berjalan menuju kamar nomor tujuh dan delapan.

  Kaki [name] serasa meleleh di tempat.

  Belum juga Miyoshi sampai, kamar nomor delapan sudah dibuka pintunya oleh si penghuni, menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian seperti koki, bedanya, tanpa topi koki.

  "Oh, Fukumoto?" Miyoshi menyapa.

  Fukumoto tidak langsung menjawab, ia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. "Aku hendak ke kafetaria."

  "Apa? Ada kafetarianya juga? Wih, tempat ini hebat sekali." Tanpa sadar, [name] membunyikan pendapat.

  Serentak mereka berempat menoleh. [Name] tersentak, ia kikuk _warbyasah_ , berharap lantai di bawah kakinya akan menelan dirinya bulat-bulat.

  Diam-diam, Yuuki tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, hanya saja memang belum banyak yang tahu tempat ini."

  "Tandanya kau betah, yaaa?" goda Kaminaga.

  "Tentu saja kau akan betah di tempat senyaman ini, [name]." Miyoshi tersenyum.

  " ... " Fukumoto hanya menatap.

  Perempuan satu-satunya di sana mulai panik, ia sudah gatal ingin kembali ke kamar. Buru-buru ia mengambil tas dan koper, meminta kunci kamar kepada Yuuki, lalu segera berlari menuju kamar nomor 9. Ia mencoba tidak terpengaruh akan keberadaan Fukumoto dan Miyoshi di dekat pintu kamarnya.

  "Eh, tunggu, barang-barangmu!" Kaminaga buru-buru mengambil tiga dus sekaligus, ia segera berlari menyusul [name].

   " _Yareyare_ , belanjaanmu tertinggal, [name]." Miyoshi berjalan menghampiri Yuuki yang sudah menyodorkan kantung belanjaan [name] dari lantai.

  Fukumoto masih terdiam, namun ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar setelah beberapa saat tampak sedang berpikir sesuatu.

.

.

.

  "Akhirnya semua selesai."

  Perempuan itu, [name], uring-uringan di sofa ruang tengah apartementnya. Kejadian tadi membuat [name] malu sekali, terlebih Kaminaga dan Miyoshi malah ikut membereskan apartementnya, ia merasa sudah begitu merepotkan tetangga di hari pertama.

  Kalau dipikir-pikir, punya tetangga _ganteng_ enak juga, ya?

  Tapi tetap saja ada negatifnya.

  [Name] guling-guling di sofa. Ketika [name] nyaris jatuh ke lantai, bel pintu berbunyi satu kali.

  Kepala [name] muncul di balik punggung sofa dengan rambut acak-acakan. Ia memanjati punggung sofa, meluncur turun, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan.

  "Ya?" [Name] membukakan pintu.

  Tak ada siapa-siapa.

  "He?" [Name] celingak-celingukan. Tak sengaja ia mendapati sebuah nampan berisi satu set masakan rumahan yang ditutupi plastik bening. Terdapat secarik kertas terselip di sela mangkuk dan piring.

  "Ini masakan siapa? Kenapa ada di depan pintuku?" [Name] bertanya-tanya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, tak ada siapa-siapa.

  [Name] memilih untuk membawa masuk nampan masakan tersebut.

.

  "Sup, nasi masih mengepul, belut saus teriyaki, telur gulung _\---_ kertas?" [Name] mengabsen setiap benda di nampan plastik tersebut. Ia menarik secarik kertas dari sela antarpiring, membaca tulisan di sana.

 

  **_"Untuk Penghuni Baru,_**

**_Maaf kalau tadi aku tidak menyapamu. Namaku Fukumoto, penghuni kamar di sebelahmu, kamar nomor 8. Aku membuatkan ini untukmu sebagai pengganti sambutan Selamat Datang-ku. Kupikir kau tidak memasak hari ini karena baru pindah, jadi kubuatkan ini untukmu. Semoga kau betah di sini."_ **

 

"Hoo ..." _\---_ [name] merona, tetangganya baik sekali _\---_ "oh, ada lagi."

  Masih ada pesan lagi di bawah yang belum terbaca.

 

  **_"Ada satu yang perlu kupesankan untukmu, setidaknya agar kau bisa siap mental mulai dari sekarang, karena tingkahmu tadi membuatku berpikir kalau kau belum siap mental._**

  _**Kau perempuan sendiri di sini, berhati-hatilah, karena di sini penghuninya laki-laki semua."**_

 

[Name] seketika melotot.

  Ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Kaminaga sore tadi mengenai penghuni apartementnya diisi oleh laki-laki semua.

  Dan sejauh ia dapati sejak ia masuk ke apartement ini, ia belum melihat satu pun perempuan di sana.

  Selain dirinya.

  _Selain dirinya._

_Selain [name]._

"HEE?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_S_ _elanjutnya:_

 _"Pagi, cantiiik~! Mau jogging bareng gak---ADUH!"_  
_._  
_"Mulai dari kamar nomor satu sampai delapan itu siapa saja?"_  
_._  
_"Aku Emma! Ini Papaku, dan ini Frate! Salam kenal, Mama Baru!"_

 _"He? Mama?"_  
_._  
_"Oh, jadi kau masih canggung, ya, karena kami semua laki-laki? Baiklah, biar kuberitahu. Selain aku, Emma, Frate, dan Kakek, semuanya patut diwaspadai."_

_"Termasuk kau, Hatano. Jika dibandingkan siapa yang paling waras antara Tazaki atau Hatano, siapapun pasti akan menjawab 'Tazaki'."_

_"Jangan lupa, kita berdelapan itu punya sisi narsis, sok pinter, sok ganteng, dan segala keburukan yang membuat perempuan manapun ilfil, nee."_

_"Kau terlalu jujur, Jitsui."_

_(Chapter 3: Tetangga Baru)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-read, jadi banyak kejanggalan dan mungkin ada typo yang terlewatkan.
> 
> Berkenan memberikan komentar? X3
> 
> -summer.


	3. Kehidupan Baru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> The Next Door (c) Natsume Rokunami

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

_"Ada satu yang perlu kupesankan untukmu, setidaknya agar kau bisa siap mental mulai dari sekarang, karena tingkahmu tadi membuatku berpikir kalau kau belum siap mental._

_Kau perempuan sendiri di sini, berhati-hatilah, karena di sini penghuninya laki-laki semua."_

_[Name] seketika melotot._

_Ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Kaminaga sore tadi mengenai penghuni apartementnya diisi oleh laki-laki semua._

_Dan sejauh ia dapati sejak ia masuk ke apartement ini, ia belum melihat satu pun perempuan di sana._

_Selain dirinya._

_Selain dirinya._

_Selain [name]._

_"HEE?!"_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji**

**Natsume Rokunami present**

**The Next Door**

**Joker Game fanfiction**

**.**

**Alternate Universe | T | Bahasa Indonesia | Romance / Humor | Warning: ff sableng dari author sableng | Don't Like, Don't Read | Multichapter**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

 

 

Sekeliling [name] hanya ada pria, pria, dan pria. Eh, dan seorang anak kecil dan anjing.

Padahal baru saja kemarin ia pindah ke apartement ini, ia sudah membuat skandal miring. [Name] merasa dirinya terlalu _troublemaker_ , dewi pencipta masalah, bodoh, tidak jelas, aba—

"Oi, jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri seperti itu, booodooh." Hatano menjitak pelan kepala [name], [name] yang hampir menangis—sebenarnya sudah menangis tapi tak mau mengaku—itu tersadar kembali dari lautan rasa bersalah.

"Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, mungkin salah kita juga," Tazaki menggaruk tengkuk.

"Salah kita karena terlalu tampan," Kaminaga membentuk huruf 'V' dari _Victory_ di bawah dagu.

" _Bitch please_ , itu karena aku terlalu tampan dan kalian terlalu menyusahkan," sambut Miyoshi sensi.

Dari belakang, Jitsui sudah mengangkat guci Cina terdekat. Mungkin Miyoshi sudah _404 Not Found_ jika Fukumoto tidak mencegat Jitsui.

"Sebenarnya ... kenapa?" lirih [name]. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa, aku tak ingat."

Satu ruangan terfokus kepada [name] seorang. [Name] _sweatdrop_.

"Yah, baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan lagi padamu," Tazaki mendekat. [Name] melompat kaget dari tempat, semua orang berubah menatap Tazaki.

"Aku hanya mendekat sedikit agar mudah kuceritakan," Tazaki membalas tatapan mereka semua dengan inosen.

Mereka mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oke, aku akan menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi dari awal," Tazaki berdeham.

"Jadi—"

 

**oOo**

 

Pagi yang tak terlalu baik, bangun tidur dengan sekujur punggung linu menghantam lantai membuat [name] berjalan menuju dapur sembari membungkuk-bungkuk. Hari ini ia ingin membuat kopi dan sarapan sebelum pergi keluar untuk bersosialisasi. Yah, poin penting setelah pindah rumah memang bersosialisasi dengan tetangga, bukan? Ia pun ingin mengembalikan nampan dan piring Fukumoto setelah ia cuci.

  Masih ada banyak sisa makanan yang ia beli kemarin, beberapa ada yang masuk kulkas, sebagian sudah ia makan. Mungkin makan memang pelampiasan stres [name] dari pekerjaan. [Name] mendesah, ia mengaduk kopi yang telah ia berikan krim. Sarapan dengan kopi dan donat sudah cukup untuknya.

  Sehabis mandi, [name] akan pergi menyapa tetangga-tetangga yang ia temui di luar.

 

  **oOo**

  
Nampan dan tumpukan piring sehabis dicuci sudah berada di tangan. Kaus putih polos, celana jins biru pudar, dan jaket cokelat diikat di pinggang melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut pun diikat ekor kuda dengan rapi.

  [Full name] melangkah keluar apartemen demi kehidupan lebih baik.

  Ia mendorong daun pintu.

 

  _**Krieet**_

_**JDUAK!** _

 

Daun pintu menabrak sesuatu, terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari luar. Gadis itu terkejut, ia segera menengok, melihat siapa korbannya.

  Seorang pria yang belum pernah ia lihat.

  Pria itu memiliki rambut yang rapi, menampakkan jidat. Rautnya kalem namun tegas, ia mengenakan setelan kerja rapi, lengkap dengan tas. Sepertinya pegawai kantoran?

Apakah dia penghuni apartemen ini?

  Buru-buru [name] meminta maaf, ia segera keluar, tapi kali ini kaki pria itu kena tabrak. _Double hit_. [Name] panik setengah mati. Kalau saja ia tidak membawa nampan berisi piring, mungkin ia sudah membungkuk 90 derajat.

  "Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sana, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku!" [Name] mencoba untuk melihat muka orang itu lebih dekat, namun pria itu tetap menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangan.

  Kemudian lari sejauh-jauhnya, keluar dari gedung apartement.

  "Tunggu!" Terlambat, pria itu sudah kabur duluan. [Name] cemas, apakah ia tertabrak keras? Kalau dari suara, sepertinya keras. Ini tak membuat [name] tenang sebelum ia benar-benar meminta maaf dan menyembuhkan luka pria itu.

  "Aduh, bagaimana ini?" [Name] bingung sendiri.

  Tapi tunggu, sedang apa pria itu di depan pintu kamarnya?

  Tumbuh tanda tanya lagi di kepala [name]. Bila dilihat dari jarak, pria tadi berdiri cukup dekat dengan pintu kamarnya. Sedang apa dia?

  "Oh, ada apa, [name]?"

  Suara lain menyapa, [name] menemukan tiga lelaki sudah berdiri di dekat ia berdiri. Orang-orang itu sudah pernah ia lihat kemarin: Kaminaga, Miyoshi, dan Hatano.

  Kaminaga tampak sudah lengkap dengan pakaian olahraga, mungkin ingin lari pagi. Hatano pun tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja ada _headset_ menyumbat telinganya. Hanya Miyoshi seorang yang berpakaian rapi di antara mereka berdua. Miyoshi masih memakai kemeja, namun warnanya berbeda, celana jinsnya pun warnanya berbeda dibanding kemarin. Bedanya, Miyoshi kali ini memakai kacamata besar.

  _Nerd gaul._ Itulah pendapat [name] soal penampilan Miyoshi. Rambut meliuk Miyoshi memperkuat ke- _gahoel_ -an itu.

  Tapi tetep ganteng juga.

  Haha.

  [Name] mati kutu di tempat.

  "Ah, uhm, tidak."

  Kaminaga melambai ganteng, "Pagi, cantiiik~! Mau jogging bareng gak---ADUH!"

  Sebuah tendangan tak berperikemanusiaan diterima oleh punggung Kaminaga. Kaminaga tersingkir oleh Hatano yang menyatakan peringatan.

  "Kau buat malu saja, aku ada di sini, dungu," ucap Hatano. Rautnya tampak seperti tak tertarik apa pun, mendecih melihat kelakuan Kaminaga.

  Satu urat kemarahan Kaminaga berkedut, ia segera bangkit, menantang.

  "Kau menantangku, hah, cebol? Jangan mencari perhatian perempuan dengan cara pura-pura _cool_ begitu, muka tua tubuh anak-anak sepertimu itu sama sekali _gak match_!" Telunjuk Kaminaga teracung dengan berani.

 

  _**TWITCH**_

 

Suara buku-buku jari meretak, muncul perempatan merah di jidat Hatano, ia menyeringai kesal.

  "Hee, kau berani juga rupanya."

  Tendangan Hatano melayang, Kaminaga menghindar dengan gesit, membentuk kedua telunjuk seperti pistol, siap menusuk _i t u_ Hatano.

  Tapi Hatano lebih gesit, dia melompat ke belakang. Menghindar. Kaminaga melayangkan tendangan memutar, Hatano menangkis memakai lengan.

  Sementara mereka berdua ribut di belakang punggung Miyoshi, Miyoshi bersilang tangan di dada, merasa terganggu, tapi tak mau berurusan.

  Perempuan satu-satunya di sana mulai cemas, lebih tepatnya takut kena imbas.

  "Apa lebih baik mereka dilerai saja?" tanya [name].

  "Biarkan saja, aku tak mau mencoba melerai dua orang bodoh. Kalau kaumau, silakan sana." Miyoshi melambai enggan, seakan mereka tak selevel dengannya.

  Muncul urat kekesalan di leher [name]. _Cowok, kok, begini amat, sih._

  "Kalian sedang apa?"

Mereka berempat merasa disapa, mendapati seseorang sedang mendekati mereka. Seorang lelaki dengan potongan rambut menyamping, memiliki raut ramah. Penampilannya pun rapi seperti Miyoshi, namun lebih cenderung kepada kenyamanan. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja cokelat di balik _sweater_ tanpa lengan. Dasi merah dibiarkan masuk ke dalam _sweater_ , celana jins yang dipakai pun sederhana.

  Kaminaga dan Hatano berubah melakoni _mannequin challenge_. Pura-pura bunglon.

  Lelaki itu belum pernah [name] lihat juga, sama seperti lelaki yang kabur tadi. Mungkin penghuni apartement juga.

  Tapi kenapa sikap Kaminaga dan Hatano mendadak membeku ketika orang itu datang? Apa dia anak dari Kakek Yuuki?

"Yah, seperti yang kaulihat beberapa saat lalu, mereka sekarang berubah menjadi batu ketika kau datang." Miyoshi mengendikkan bahu.

  "Haha, seperti hendak kubunuh saja."

Kaminaga dan Hatano saling melirik, berkeringat dingin.

  Lelaki beraut ramah itu berpaling kepada [name], dia tersenyum.

  "Kau penghuni baru?"

  Melihat senyum manis lelaki itu membuat darah lari ke pipi [name], ia mengangguk.

  "Aku [full name], penghuni kamar nomor sembilan."

  "Ah, sebelah Fukumoto, ya? Kalau begitu salam kenal, [name], namaku Jitsui," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan, "penghuni kamar nomor lima. Kau bisa datang padaku kalau dua sampah di belakang membuatmu terganggu, oke?"

  _Sampah, katanya._

Meski bukan [name] yang dimaksud, tapi kenapa terasa _sakit_ juga, ya?

  "Kau bermaksud cari kesempatan, ya, Jitsui?" sindir Miyoshi.

  "Sampah yang satu ini juga, kalau dia mengganggumu, kau bisa lapor padaku." Jitsui menunjuk ke sebelahnya.

  Aura di sekeliling Miyoshi memberat, [name] mundur sedikit demi sedikit, begitu juga dengan Kaminaga dan Hatano. Tapi Jitsui tampak sama sekali tak terganggu, dia tetap tersenyum kepada [name], tak peduli dengan Miyoshi.

  _Dua orang ini seram._

"Nampan itu hendak kaubawa ke mana?" tanya Jitsui, menunjuk nampan yang dibawa [name].

  "Oh, ini," _\--akhirnya perhatian teralihkan--_ "ini punya Fukumoto, aku ingin mengembalikannya."

  "Hee, Fukumoto sudah memberi kata sambutannya, ya. Dia sekarang sedang di kafetaria, menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita bersama. Kau bisa ke sana?"

  "Eh, apa? Kafetaria? Sarapan?" Alis [name] naik kedua-duanya, mengapa apartement ini tampak seperti asrama?

  "Kau belum pernah ke kafetaria?"

  "Dia baru saja datang kemarin," sahut Miyoshi. Kaminaga dan Hatano kini pun tidak mengasingkan diri, ikut membaur dengan mereka. Semua keadaan tampak kembali normal dalam sekejap.

  "Oh, kalau begitu akan kuantar kau ke kafetaria," kata Jitsui. "Kau belum sarapan, kan?"

"Um, sebenarnya sudah, dua buah donat," [name] menggaruk tengkuk.

  "Kau belum makan nasi, kalau begitu kau bisa sarapan bersama kami," Jitsui tersenyum, "kita makan bersama tiap jam sarapan dan makan malam. Makan siang tidak ada karena kesibukan penghuni-penghuni apartement."

  Mulut [name] berbentuk 'o' sempurna, kagum, "Hebat sekali apartement ini."

"Hebat, kan?" Kaminaga menyambut, memeluk [name] dari samping. "Kau harus betah tinggal di sini! Kau imut sekali, kautahu?"

"Kaminaga," tegur Miyoshi.

  "Hee, aku hanya melakukan selebrasi."

  "Oi, kau," Hatano kini angkat bicara. Melihat pandangan Hatano tertuju kepada [name], [name] menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

  "Aku?"

  "Lalu siapa lagi?" Hatano berkacak pinggang, "Kau tak apa-apa? Kau perempuan sendiri di sini, mungkin kau merasa tak nyaman."

  Diam-diam Hatano yang tampak sulit didekati itu ternyata perhatian. [Name] salah tingkah mendadak.

  "Um, aku baik-baik saja, aku akan beradaptasi," sahut [name], menggaruk tengkuk. Ia membuang pandangan ke lantai.

  "Hmm, begitu." Hatano melempar pandangan kepada Kaminaga, "Yo, Kaminaga, ayo kita _jogging_ dulu, sebelum Fukumoto selesai memasak sarapan."

   " _I'm coming, ladies_!" Kaminaga berlari duluan, tampak berbunga-bunga. Hatano mengekori dari belakang, menampar belakang kepala Kaminaga sebelum mendahului Kaminaga.

  " _Bye_ , [name]~! Aku dan Hatano akan kembali lagi!" pamit Kaminaga dari jauh.

  "Hati-hati, Kaminaga, Hatano!" [Name] melambaikan tangan, dibalas oleh lambaian pula oleh Kaminaga.

  "Mereka tidak pamit kepada kalian," kata [name].

  "Aku sendiri juga tak sudi menerimanya," Miyoshi memutar mata.

  "Seperti perempuan saja," tambah Jitsui.

  [Name] _sweatdrop._ Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Kaminaga berkata bosan memiliki tetangga lelaki semua.

  "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kafetaria," ajak Miyoshi. "Mungkin Tazaki dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul."

"Oh ya, Odagiri kemarin malam pulang, tidak, ya?" tanya Jitsui, agak cemas.

  "Kemarin aku melihatnya pulang sekitar jam setengah satu malam, mungkin pagi ini dia melewatkan sarapannya lagi."

"Um, Odagiri itu siapa, ya?" tanya [name]. Ia ingin lebih tahu siapa saja penghuni apartement ini.

  Mereka berdua berpaling kepada [name], dilihat seperti itu membuat [name] merasa salah bicara.

  "Odagiri, dia penghuni kamar nomor satu, dia bisa dikatakan senior di sini," jawab Jitsui.

  "Tapi dia sangat tertutup dan anti-sosial, mungkin hanya Fukumoto saja yang bisa mendekati Odagiri karena sama-sama pendiam," sambung Miyoshi.

  "Kami sudah berusaha membuatnya berteman dengan kami, tapi Odagiri tampaknya masih enggan," Jitsui menghela napas, "mungkin ini karena Miyoshi."

  "Apa katamu?"

  "Kau masuk ke sini setelah Odagiri, kan? Mungkin saja kau pernah membuatnya merasa terintimidasi sehingga dia tak mau bersosialisasi."

  " _Excuse me_ , bahkan aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya waktu aku pindah ke sini. Sampai aku lupa kalau dia juga tinggal di sini."

  "Itulah alasan mengapa aku mengatakanmu kejam."

  "Kau tak pernah bercermin diri, ya?"

  "Pfftt."

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh kepada perempuan di sebelah mereka, mendekatkan kepalan tangan ke mulut seperti menahan tawa.

  Merasa ditertawai, kedua lelaki di sana merona malu. Pura-pura tidak lihat, ada yang melihat langit-langit, ada juga yang berbasa-basi berkata cuaca hari ini cerah.

  Kelakuan mereka di apartement ini membuat [name] terhibur. Ia rasa tinggal bersama mereka tidak buruk juga.

  "Oh ya, aku mau bertanya," [name] menepuk kepalan tangan, teringat sesuatu.

  "Err, ya?" sahut Miyoshi.

  "Mulai dari kamar nomor satu sampai delapan itu siapa saja?"

  "Hm, mulai dari satu sampai delapan, ya. Satu ada Odagiri, dua ada aku, tiga ada Hatano, empat ada Kaminaga, lima ada Jitsui, enam ada Tazaki, tujuh ada Amari dan Emma, lalu delapan ada Fukumoto."

  "Emma?" Fokus [name] tertuju sepenuhnya kepada penghuni kamar nomor tujuh. Ada perempuan di apartement ini?

  "Ya, kau belum tahu?"

  [Name] menggeleng.

  "Mereka tinggal bersama, kau akan bertemu mereka nanti di kafetaria."

  Tinggal bersama?

  _Jadi ada pasangan suami istri juga?!_

Tidak masalah bagi [name] meski wanita itu tidak _single_ lagi, ia tak mau jadi perempuan sendiri di sini! (Tolong tarik ucapan [name] beberapa saat lalu.)

  "Kita sampai," Jitsui membuka pintu putih bertuliskan 'kafetaria' di depan mereka.

 

  **_Krieet_**

**_GUK GUK GUK!_ **

 

  "AW!"

Belum juga [name] memfokuskan pandangan dari cahaya di dalam kafetaria, sudah ada yang menyambutnya duluan. Makhluk berbulu menabrak kaki [name], berputar-putar di antara kaki [name]. [Name] yang hampir jatuh itu ditolong oleh Miyoshi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

  "Frate! _No_!"

  Satu makhluk kecil lagi muncul, menarik anjing berbulu abu-abu gelap dari kaki [name]. Kali ini makhluk kecil, berambut cokelat pendek, dan suara melengking bak anak kecil.

  Desainer muda itu masih mencerna apa barusan yang terjadi.

  Ada anjing dan anak kecil?

  _Jadi pasangan suami istri itu juga sudah memiliki anak dan anjing? Sugoii!_

"Maaf, maaf! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan dasi kupu-kupu datang tergopoh-gopoh, ia mengangkat anjing dan anak kecil itu ke pelukannya.

"Siapa yang ditabrak tadi?" tanya pria itu kepada Jitsui, perhatiannya belum menemukan eksistensi seorang [name].

"Oh, itu [name] yang ditabrak," Jitsui menunjuk [name].

Perhatian pria itu berpaling kepada [name], [name] menggaruk pipi memakai telunjuk, tak enak.

"Hanya ditabrak kecil, kok, hahaha."

"Tapi kau membawa piring, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pria.

"Eeh, aku tak apa-apa, kok."

"Ada apa?" seorang pria bermata sipit dan beraut datar datang memakai celemek putih, orang yang [name] cari, Fukumoto.

"O-Oh, Fukumoto!" sapa [name], gugup.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, untuk sejenak suasana hening, tidak ada suara sampai [name] menyodorkan nampan berisi mangkuk dan piring kepada Fukumoto.

"Ini, aku sudah selesai mencucinya. Terima kasih banyak, Fukumoto, kau baik sekali." [Name] tersenyum, ia tulus mengatakan itu, tanpa ada niat terselubung apa pun. Senyum yang tulus pun lahir seperti cahaya penerang untuk hati kelima orang di sana, kecuali Frate.

"Sama-sama," Fukumoto menerima nampan tersebut, "bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak sekali, Fukumoto! Rasanya masakanku kalah dengan masakanmu," ujar [name], tanpa menyadari ada Miyoshi berdeham di belakang.

_Dikacangin._

_Miyoshi dikacangin._

Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti Miyoshi, Amari yang tidak peka mengira Miyoshi mendadak sakit perut, sementara Jitsui hanya tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Bagi Jitsui, senyum itu emas.

"Eh? Miyoshi sakit perut?" Satu lagi orang tidak peka, [name] bertanya tanpa menyadari aura Miyoshi menggelap. Padahal beberapa saat lalu ia ketakutan dengan aura gelap Miyoshi. Fukumoto sudah kembali ke dapur.

"Wah, kau penghuni baru, ya?" tanya Amari. "Bagus sekali, Emma ada teman perempuan di sini!" Tawa Amari berkumandang.

"Ah, ya, aku [full name] dari kamar nomor sembilan, salam kenal." [Name] tersenyum.

Gadis kecil di pelukan Amari berguncang, ia memandang [name] penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar seakan baru saja menangkap kupu-kupu, Frate menggonggong keras satu kali.

" _Aku Emma! Ini Papaku, dan ini Frate! Salam kenal, Mama Baru!"_

"He? Mama?"

Gadis berperawakan Inggris itu mengangguk, ia melambai, ingin dipeluk oleh [name]. [Name] gugup, Amari tertawa.

"Kau tak apa-apa, [name]?" tanya Amari.

"A-Aku tak apa-apa!" [Name] membalas cepat.

"Mau digendong, mau digendong, mau digendong Mama!" Kedua tangan Emma terulur, hendak memeluk [name].

 

**_Peesshh_ **

 

Seperti ada sesuatu meleleh di dalam dada, [name] gemas melihat kelakuan Emma. Ia tak mungkin diam saja, melihat Emma sudah tampak ingin sekali digendong. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Horeee!" Emma berpindah tangan, dengan sekejap Emma sudah memeluk erat leher [name].

"Jangan kuat-kuat, Emma, nanti Mama susah bernapas," kata Amari.

"Eeehh?!" [Name] merona berat hingga telinga. Mengapa mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia?!

"Ehem, apa kita akan terus berdiri sampai Fukumoto selesai menyiapkan sarapan?" Jitsui menyela, tangannya merangkul leher Miyoshi yang aura gelapnya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Frate sampai bersembunyi di dalam pelukan Amari, merengek takut.

Dari segi penglihatan tiga orang tak peka, Jitsui seperti sedang merangkul temannya. Pada kenyataannya, Jitsui sedang mencekik Miyoshi agar tidak kehilangan kendali. Mungkin Jitsui masih dalam mode _sleep_ , Miyoshi sudah dalam mode pemanasan.

_Kalau tidak mengerti, sama, karena [name] pun juga tak mengerti mereka sebenarnya kenapa. Tapi mari kita anggap mereka baik-baik saja._

"Ada apa ini?" Di belakang mereka, sudah berdiri seorang pria bermata sipit dan rambut hitam _spiky_. Pria itu memakai kemeja biru gelap dan celana kain warna putih, serta sarung tangan putih. Oh, tak lupa seekor merpati sedang duduk anteng di kepala pria itu.

"Maaf, Tazaki, kami tadi keasyikan bercanda dengan [name]," Amari menunjuk [name].

"[Name]?" Perhatian Tazaki berubah kepada [name]. [Name] melamun melihat Tazaki.

_Serius._

_Sumpe lo._

_Gila ini orang, kok, berasa jodoh gue, ya?_

[Name] terbang dengan pikiran _fangirl_. _To be honest_ , tipe ideal [name] adalah Tazaki. Mirip pria-pria di Korea Selatan sana, _oh my god_ , dia mirip _oppa_ kesayangan [name].

 

_T_

_U_

_L_

_A_

_L_

_I_

_T_

 

[Name] _not responding_.

 

"Err, [name]? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tazaki _sweatdrop_ melihat ada asap keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala [name], muka [name] merah sejadi-jadinya, dan mata [name] terpaku kepada dirinya lekat-lekat.

_Dari segi pendengaran [name]:_

_"Err, Dek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tazaki oppa menatap [name] dengan seraut khawatir, tangan Tazaki oppa terulur untuk mengelus pipi [name], dan mata Tazaki oppa terpaku kepada dirinya lekat-lekat._

" _Oppa_ ...," [name] sukses berfatamorgana. Amari melambaikan tangan di depan mata [name], Miyoshi tepuk jidat, Jitsui masih mencerna apa maksud dari kata ' _oppa_ '. Hei, apa itu termasuk jenis alat _bondage_ terbaru?

Emma entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah tangan kepada Amari, Emma tolah-toleh dari [name] lalu ke Tazaki, lalu kembali ke [name] lagi.

 

Lalu ...

 

**_BRUK!_ **

 

[Name] sukses pingsan karena kehilangan kesadaran, terlalu dibawa oleh khayalan setinggi khayangan.

Sebelum benar-benar pingsan, dapat [name] dengar suara panik di sekelilingnya.

 

**oOo**

 

"—begitulah kira-kira ceritanya, sekarang kau mengerti, kan?" Tazaki mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tanda tanya. [Name] mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, aku paham ... _oppa_."

"Hm?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Mama tidak apa-apa, kan?" Emma duduk di tepi tempat tidur [name]. Mereka sekarang berada di kamar apartement [name]. Muka Emma sudah banjir air mata, mengira Mama-nya akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mama tak apa-apa, kok, Sayang. Kan, ada ... _oppa_." Suara [name] memelan di akhir kata.

"Eh?"

"Aah, tidak."

"Oh, jadi kau masih canggung, ya, karena kami semua laki-laki? Baiklah, biar kuberitahu. Selain aku, Emma, Frate, dan Kakek, semuanya patut diwaspadai." Hatano mengangguk-angguk paham. Sehabis ia kembali dari lari pagi bersama Kaminaga, ia memang baru paham separuh dari masalah. Kaminaga sudah panik sendiri melihat partner kerjanya semaput tanpa sebab.

"Termasuk kau, Hatano. Jika dibandingkan siapa yang paling waras antara Tazaki atau Hatano, siapapun pasti akan menjawab 'Tazaki'," ujar Miyoshi. Sedari tadi ia memang sensi, walau masih mencuri-curi pandang kepada [name]. Mungkin dia juga khawatir.

"Jangan lupa, kita berdelapan itu punya sisi narsis, sok pinter, sok ganteng, dan segala keburukan yang membuat perempuan manapun ilfil, nee." Jitsui tersenyum, guci Cina tadi dipeluk dengan urat ungu-merah tua di punggung tangan. Fukumoto menahannya dengan segenap kekuatan.

"Kau terlalu jujur, Jitsui." Tazaki _facepalm_.

"Maaf, akibat kelakuan kami, kau jadi seperti ini," Miyoshi menghela napas, malas meladeni Jitsui. "Apa kau masih betah tinggal di sini? Kalau tidak, aku akan minta kepada Tuan Yuuki untuk mendiskusikan apartementmu yang baru."

 

**_DEG_ **

 

Seluruh ekspresi wajah orang-orang di dalam ruangan seketika berubah, kecuali Miyoshi yang masih serius menunggu jawaban [name] seakan sedang menunggu lamarannya dijawab. Ya, anggap saja begitu, Miyoshi bukannya sedang kode atau berharap, kok.

"Um, tentu kalau pindah lagi akan menyulitkanku, lagipula apartement ini membuatku nyaman dengan segala fasilitasnya," [name] menggaruk pipi, "aku akan tinggal di sini."

Desahan napas lega lepas serentak.

"Kau Miyoshi, melempar pertanyaan seperti itu kepada [name], aku tidak akan rela kalau [name] sampai keluar dari apartement ini, tahu!" Kaminaga protes.

Miyoshi mengendikkan bahu, "Yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan sekali lagi."

"Jadi,"—suara _tak, tok, tak_ dari tongkat berjalan Yuuki mengisi gema ruangan _—_ "selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, di sini, bersama kami, [full name]. Kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru di sini, di D-Apartement."

Satu ruangan saling melempar senyum diam-diam.

Kedua sudut bibir [name] tertarik ke atas, gadis itu mengangguk, menarik selimut hingga dagu, "Ya!"

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_TBC_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Selanjutnya:_

_"Di D-Apartement, ada beberapa aktivitas rutin. Samakan saja dengan ronda tiap minggu."_

_"... Ha?"_

_._

_"AAAAA! WHAT DE FU—! *^%$ &%$^!!"_

_"KAMINAGA!"_

_._

_"Oppa, aku mencintaimu! Oppa!"_

_._

_"Kenapa satu pun di antara penghuni D-Apartement tidak ada yang beres?"_

_"Mana kutahu, mungkin yang tidak beres pasti selalu masuk ke sini."_

_(Chapter 4: Aktivitas Baru)_

_ Ciao. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Absurditasnya kelihatan sekali :"))) berkenan memberikan komentar? XD
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> -summer.


End file.
